Electric power generators are operated as a backup electricity source for critical facilities such as hospitals in the event of an outage. Power generators are also operated in remote locations which cannot be readily connected to the power grid infrastructure (e.g., located “off-grid”). Power generators are also operated to support the grid during times of high demand, also known as “periods of constraint.”
While alternative power sources are becoming more commonplace (e.g., solar panel and wind turbine installations), electric power generators that burn carbon-based fuels are still the predominant means of providing a reliable source of backup, grid-supplement and/or off-grid electricity. The term “carbon-based fuels” includes for example, but is not limited to, dry gas such as hydrogen, methane or butane; wet gas such as petrol/gasoline; and oil fuels such as diesel or heavy fuel oil.
Power systems that utilize these and other types of electric power generators, are typically custom configured for customers according to specific end-use applications. That is, nearly every power system is unique in function for each specific installation and thus cannot be implemented in an “out-of-the-box” manner. Due to the critical nature of a power system, customers often demand complete and thorough system testing during the installation process, in order to reduce or altogether eliminate operating failures and sequence of operation failures during service. This testing can take weeks or even months to complete. In addition, electrical and mechanical stresses due to an improperly configured system can result in equipment malfunction or even complete failure.